


Iced Coffee

by Severeance



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS, Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Gay, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severeance/pseuds/Severeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home from a jog during Winter. Then things get heated in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Coffee

I held my breath as Jim walked into the room. He was smiling that charismatic smile he would show whenever he wanted something. He pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto the kitchen counter. His face was slightly pink from his morning run, but his eyes glowed with endless energy.

His cerulean blue eyes glowed with lust as I walked up to him. His lips parted slightly, inviting me to kiss him. I pulled him towards me. Our lips met in a passionate embrace and our tongues danced like the fire in our hearts.

We made our way to the bedroom as we kissed. It felt so far away. But nothing would make me give up being with Jim. His back hit the door which was closed. He pushed downwards on the handle with his elbow. The door suddenly opened. His mouth left mine as he found his balance. He took a deep breath and we started into each other's eyes. 

I leaned towards him as he pulled my shirt off. The air cold on my chest. I hurriedly removed his scarf and started to unbutton his jacket. I kept my eyes locked on his. The moments went by slowly, but not slow enough. Each second marked by a tick from the clock. I soon had undone all of the buttons on his jacket. 

I brushed the jacket off of his shoulders as he kissed me again.  
"Fuck me?" He asked, voice quiet. I pulled off his shirt and dropped it next to his jacket before nodding. 

I moved towards him as he pulled my lips towards his. We moved towards the bed. I was stopped abruptly by him removing his socks and boots. When he'd finished I pulled him closer and leaned back.

I saw his surprised expression as we fell onto the bed. I started to undo the fly on his pants. I pulled the zip over each tooth. I was in sync with the clock. When I had finished he arched his back allowing me to remove his pants.

I smiled as he took off my pants. Faster than I did with his. He could be impatient sometimes. I licked my lips in anticipation. He reached over to the bedside table for the lube. I took advantage of his position to pull down his boxers. 

He kneed them off as I removed mine. He kissed me lightly before he unscrewed the lid and squeezed an amount onto his fingers. We kissed passionately. I gasped silently as I felt his slick hands move up and down my length.

His hands moved torturously up and down in the same methodical way. He would change it sometimes. Going quickly more a few moments before slowing down again. I could feel the tension building. I was going to come. I moaned his name out as his firm hands completed their movement once more before letting go.

He smiled innocently as he handed me the bottle of lubricant. I snatched it out of his hands and put some on my fingers. He turned over so I could work with his arse. I spread his cheeks so I could gain access to the tight ring of muscle.

I pushed my one finger in. I moved it out slightly before pushing it back in. I added a second finger, scissoring them before moving them halfway out and scissoring them again. I carried on massaging the muscle until I deemed it loose enough.

I put more lube onto myself and extra around his arse. I lined myself up and slowly started to push myself inside of him He gave a low hum of appreciation. I stayed still as I let him get used to him inside of me. He pushed backwards against me. I took that as a signal to start moving.

I thrusted forwards at first long drawn out thrusts reaching deep within Jim. His and my groans were as drawn out as the thrust. He pushed back each time I moved forward. Increasing my reach and both of our pleasures. 

I moved faster. I could feel the tension growing inside me. I gripped the sheets as my breathing grew louder. I could feel that Jim was close as well.

I felt Jim pushing against the mattress as he came. The way his muscle flexed around me set me off. I carried on thrusting and trying to prolong the pleasure. I knew that he could feel my seed spilling into him. I kept saying his name over and over again.

As soon as the last wave had washed over me I pulled out of jim and lay down beside him. We stayed like that for a few moments. I had just fallen asleep when I was woken up by Jim leaving the bed. 

He returned moments later with a slightly wet cloth and started to clean us. God, I loved that kid. He leaned down close to my ear,  
"Love you," He whispered, barely audible to me.  
"Same." I said moments before sleep over took me.

I awoke a few hours later and saw that Jim had made lunch for me. He had set it on the bedside table. He could be so thoughtful sometimes. I smiled to myself as I bit into my sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, they make my day!


End file.
